Selfish
by Kagome-Inu5
Summary: Duncan knew he was quite a selfish boy, and in more ways than one. -DxC


Duncan knew he was quite a selfish boy, and in more ways than one.

Especially, when it came to a _certain_ brunette girl in his Social Studies class, he selfishly wanted all of her attention, and everything that came with it. So, when she had yelled at him for_ 'accidentally'_ spilling a can of soda he'd brought into class with him onto her very detailed essay, he just grinned in response, taking the time to count each little freckle between her eyes as she shrieked.

He didn't care if she despised, hated, or just plain wanted to murder him. All he cared about was that he kept her attention, and no one else got it.

So when a senior, Justin, strolled into their junior Socials classroom one morning, and whisked Courtney off her feet, prancing out of the classroom, -not literally of course, but Duncan thought it might as well have happened like that, since the effect was still the same- the Delinquent felt like he'd just lost his favourite toy. Sure, the model of a boy hadn't seemed to have any interest in the Bad Boy's object of affections, -just _yet_- but just like all the other girls, Courtney was at the mercy of the tanned male's outstanding looks. And that pissed the teal eyed boy right off.

So yes, he was ready to act a little more selfishly, if it meant keeping her attention.

And okay, _maybe_ taking all her text books from her locker and attempting to flush them down the school's toilets in the Boy's bathroom _had _been a _little_ extreme. But she stopped drooling over Justin in the Principal's office where the Principal was requesting Courtney tutor Justin in Arithmetic, and focused on _him._ And that was the point.

Even as she yelled at him, face turning redder in anger with each word, the boy didn't give a damn. As long as he had every bit of her attention, and none was given to the idiotic, blue eyed Adonis, Duncan was pleased.

"There's a fine line between selfish, and _insensitive,_ Duncan." Her Mother had scolded the seventeen year old when he'd arrived home from school that afternoon. His Mother was well aware of the way her son wanted the outstanding girl's attention, though disliked that getting her attention meant him doing something stupid and sometimes down-right _mean._

"I wasn't being insensitive. The school's paying to get her new text books. No harm done." Duncan said, waving his hand dismissively as he cracked open a can of Pepsi.

The petite, blond parental unit, sighed heavily. This was something she had promised to herself that she wouldn't get involved in. The boy would have to grow up sometime, and realize there were other ways of getting her attention. Sweeter, kinder ways.

Oh, Duncan was fully aware of those different ways. He just enjoyed seeing her get so flustered and worked up. But maybe it was time to take a different approach, not exactly sweet or kind, but _different,_ none the less.

On Courtney's side of things, Courtney knew her situation was quite close to that of a sinking ship. All she was doing, was futilely scooping water from the boat she was on, with her little silver bucket. The ship would eventually sink irregardless of her struggling, and all she was doing was drawing out the inevitable. The inevitable being, Duncan finally just breaking her, and sending her into an emotional meltdown. She was so _sick_ of him torturing her. What the _hell_ did he want from her?! She just didn't understand! What had she done to deserve this kind of punishment?

As the school days progressed, it seemed he had changed his tactics, and instead of ruining her school work and items, he began ruining her concentration instead.

When she'd be standing in the hallway, face buried in her locker in search for something, he'd walk by and poke her playfully in the side with his index finger. Then, he would simply keep walking like nothing happened, completely ignoring her squeak of displeasure and shock.

Then, while in Gym class, he'd once again walk past her, but this time, would just ever so lightly brush his hand across her short-shorts covered ass, and shoot her a smirk when her face would flush and she'd send him an icy glare.

He started to get worse and worse with his advances, and left her paranoid and frustrated, thinking he'd pop out around any corner she turned at.

But after a week of nothing more then a casual grin while walking past her in the hallways, she assumed he'd laid off of her completely. She became quite dumbfounded but his sudden surrender, but she was also very relieved.

The relief, however, hadn't lasted more than a day, before he grabbed her around the waist and dragged her into the Boy's bathroom one late afternoon on a Friday.

Before she'd even had a chance to demand he let her leave, stop annoying and sexually harassing her, he had his lips to hers and his hands to her hips.

After the first five minutes, she wasn't quite sure she could deem it sexual harassment any longer. Considering how much she was enjoying the way his lips moved roughly with her own. When he finally pulled away, -leaving her lips feeling bruised and swollen- she breathed out a soft, "Why are trying to hog me all to yourself?"

He beamed, quite amused, yet happy she'd figured out his motives for all the months of pranks and teasing. "What can I say? I'm a selfish, selfish, boy."

* * *

**AN: Tee hee. The ending line makes me giggle. I don't know why, it just has the effect on me. Anyway, yeah, another random little one-shot just popped in my head as soon as I crawled into bed an hour ago. I really wished I had a laptop, so I wouldn't have to drag myself from my warm, comfy bed, to rush to the computer and write down the idea before I forgot it. I just couldn't stop at writing the 'idea' down, and had to write a whole dang fanfic. Haha, well, I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
